Yellow Anaconda
| image = YellowAnaconda.jpg | scientificname = Eunectes notaeus | exhibit = Exhibit | edition = Standard | continent = South America | countries = Paraguay, Bolivia, Argentina, Brazil | iucnstatus = dd | fencegrade = | landarea = | waterarea = | climbingarea = | temperature = 25-30 | humidity = 80-90 | biome = | gsize = 1-2 | malebachelor = | femalebachelor = | reproduction = Easy | maturity = 3-4 years | sterility = Death | gestaincub = 6 months | interbirth = 6 Months | class = Reptilia | order = Squamata | family = Boidae | genus = Eunectes }} The (Eunectes notaeus) is a large South American snake featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. It is one of the game's Exhibit Animals. Zoopedia Informaton General Population in the Wild: Unknown The yellow anaconda (or Eunectes notaeus) is a large, yellow-scaled species of constrictor snake with brown-black saddles across its back. It can primarily be found in the tributaries, swamps and marshes of the Paraguay river basin, but can also be located in Bolivia, Argentina and Brazil. As generalist predators, the yellow anaconda will feed on most small to medium sized animals that they are able to catch. The species is known for reaching large sizes - adults can reach an average length of 3.3 to 4.4m, as well as an average weight of 25 to 35kg. The largest specimen ever recorded was 4.6m long and weighed 55kg. Social Yellow anacondas are solitary animals and do not interact in the wild. It is rare that they will encounter each other except when males search for females to mate with. Reproduction To mate, a female yellow anaconda will release pheromones attracting tracking males to her chemical signals. Throughout this process, it's possible that multiple males can find the same female - in this situation, anacondas may form a 'mating ball' in which many male snakes become entwined around one female. These balls can remain untangled for weeks. Usually, it is the largest male that wings access to the female in order to mate, which normally takes place in water. After 6 months, the female will give birth to between 4 and 82 live young, which are independent from birth and reach sexual maturity at 3 to 4 years old. Animal Care Tropical Plant B Tropical Plant C Long Wide Trunk Thin Smooth Branch Thin Long Log High Basking Lamp Low Basking Lamp Mid-Height Basking Lamp }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *The yellow anaconda is one of the largest species of snake in the world, second only to the green anaconda. *Yellows anacondas do not stop growing throughout their lives. *Yellow anacondas feed mostly on wading birds that they ambush from underwater. *After a big meal, a yellow anaconda will not need to eat for several months. *Yellow anacondas release a chemical that deters ticks from biting them. Gallery Image Gallery Yellow Anaconda.jpg Screenshot (232).png yellow anaconda.png Screenshot (60).png References Category:Tropical Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Snakes